Are you afraid of me?
by triniwriters
Summary: Sasuke finds love in Hinata...but does she see love in Sasuke?


A/N : This is my very first story, so go easy on me. I am in love with SasuHina fanfics, so expect a lot more from me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (sob sob).

**Are you afraid of me?**

"Hey, Hina! What's up?" asked Sakura, running to keep up with Hinata during gym class.

"Oh, hi Sakura. I'm fine. You?" asked Hinata politely and with the never fading smile on her face.

"I AM SUPER!!! Guess what? Mega-hot Sasuke is coming back today from that retreat he went on a couple days ago. How cool is that!?" said an over excited Sakura.

"… That's wonderful. Wait, didn't Naruto go to that retreat too?" asked Hinata.

"Oh yeah, he did. But I'm more excited to see Sasuke…if you know what I mean," replied Sakura smirking mischievously.

"Right. I'll see you later, Sakura, I have to go help Kiba with the gym supplies. Bye-Bye," replied Hinata.

"Oh right. See you," Sakura said waving as she exited the gym as the bell rang.

_**After school………**_

Hinata grabbed her bag and decided to get herself some ice cream from the parlour across the street from her school. It was a hot day and she wanted to get out the school before Sasuke's fan girls crowded the entrances to wait for their beloved Sasuke. Ten minutes later, Hinata pushed open the large glass doors to Ayame's Ice Cream Parlour. She sat at the counter and told the waitress, "One chocolate cone, please."

"Make that two," said a male voice. Hinata turned around to meet the usual stone cold gaze of Sasuke Uchiha, the heartthrob of her high school.

"Hello, Sasuke. I didn't realize you came back this early. I thought you all were being dropped out at the school," said Hinata, smiling at him.

"I thought it would have been _safer _to be dropped off further from the school. Thank you," he said and replied to the waitress who handed him his ice cream.

Hinata stuck out some money to pay for them when Sasuke's hand came over hers and said, "Don't bother, I already paid." Hinata blushed and hastily removed her hand from under Sasuke's.

"I can pay you back…if you want," said Hinata softly. Sasuke looked at her and made a quick reply, "No, it's okay." Hinata smiled and remembered how she used to be afraid of this very boy, but after some time, she got used to him, his cold demeanor and his cold words. "It was nice to see you, Sasuke, and thanks for the ice cream. I have to go now but I'll see you in school. Bye," said Hinata.

Sasuke muttered something and she turned to leave.

_**At the Konoha Park…..**_

Hinata sat down on the swing and licked her ice cream. Suddenly, a cold voice from behind asked, "I thought you had to leave."

Startled, Hinata turned around to see Sasuke. Questions flooded her mind. _Did he follow her here? What was he doing here any way? _ "I wanted to see the birds, so I made a detour," replied Hinata. Sasuke's cold stare never left her as he began walking towards her. Hinata decided to ignore him and turned her attention back to her ice cream and the birds. Suddenly, an arm came from behind, came above her shoulder and held her across her chest. Hinata dropped her ice cream in utter surprise. "S-S-Sasuke! What are y-you doing?" Hinata shrieked.

Sasuke's free hand came over her mouth as he asked softly and almost gently in her ear, "Are you afraid of me, Hinata?"

Hinata didn't know what to think. As he had spoken, she had felt his warm breath caress her neck and her heart began to beat faster.

Sasuke removed both arms and walked slowly in front of her and kneeled, so he could be eye level with her. His strange behaviour was beginning to scare Hinata and the old fear she had for him, resurfaced.

Sasuke repeated his question, but added some firmness in his tone. Hinata replied hesitantly, "I was afraid of you, but I realized after some time that you weren't scary. But now, Sasuke, I am afraid. I don't understand your...your behaviour with me."

Hinata thought she was on the verge of tears but willed her eyes to keep them up. Sasuke looked straight into those pupil-less eyes of hers and said, "I don't understand either, but…" His voice trailed off and he grasped her hand

Sasuke inclined his head closer to Hinata and she shrunk back. Taking this as some kind of response, he got up and walked off behind her. Assuming he had gone, Hinata breathed freely and clutched her heart. She did not understand why her heart raced whenever the Uchiha came so near her and then she unconsciously let her guard down, thinking he had left.

Hinata then froze in the swing, holding her breath. Sasuke's finger was circling her neck, as he started from behind, all the way to the front. _I thought he had left. What is he doing? Should I attack or…scream? _ Questions were flooding Hinata's mind as Sasuke slowly circled her neck like a predator ready to pounce on its prey.

"Are you still afraid of me?" asked Sasuke. Not really waiting for a response, he gently but firmly grasped her shoulders and drew her up. Hinata numbly obeyed, not knowing what to expect.

Hinata finally managed to stutter, "S-Sasuke, I-I d-don't k-know what you're doing, b-b-but I--"

Hinata was muted by Sasuke's lips crashing down on hers. "I love you, Hinata," said Sasuke as he pulled way from their brief kiss or so-called kiss, seeing as how Hinata made no response.

"You…you love me?" asked Hinata, with some incredulity in her voice.

"Yes," was Sasuke's simple reply.

"Uh huh. And…um, when did you come to this decision?" asked Hinata with a hint of sarcasm.

Sasuke noticed the edge in her voice, but wasn't sure if it was hurt or merely receiving an unexpected surprise.

"I always have, but…you seemed to be in love with Naruto and…" Sasuke's voice trailed once more, as if afraid to continue.

Gaining some confidence, Hinata gently removed his hands from her shoulders and took a step closer to the Uchiha. Now, they were only a couple centimeters apart from each other.

"Sasuke," Hinata said, "please continue."

Surprised by this informal encouragement, he said, "You seemed as though you were afraid of me."

Hinata wasn't sure what to say. Sasuke seemed uncomfortable and then finally said, "I'll leave now, Hinata. I don't want to scare you any more."

He turned to leave when Hinata found her voice. "WAIT," she shouted

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and faced her. She came closer and grasped his hand. She said, "I never thought you would have liked a plain girl like me, but I never thought I would have fallen for a boy like you. I was afraid of you before but not any more. However, I must admit that the way you approach a girl, is sort of scary. I like you very much Sasuke, but not love…at least not yet. I-I will love to give it a try though. You know…you and me."

Sasuke looked as if Christmas came early, not that he thought too much of the holiday, but the look in Hinata's eyes told him everything else he needed to know. "So you think you can put up with a guy like me…for a while?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think I can," replied Hinata smiling. She took his arm and placed it over her shoulder and kissed him gently on the cheek.

He blushed slightly and returned the kiss. He removed his arm from her shoulder and slipped it by her waist. He pulled her closer and took in her sweet scent of honey and flowers. She rested her head on his shoulders and thought to herself that she could find love with Sasuke Uchiha and decided that she could never be afraid of him.


End file.
